


Dry Spell

by asha3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Meme, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asha3/pseuds/asha3
Summary: Just because it happens in their mind, doesn't mean it was any less real. SasuSaku. Post-canon. Oneshot.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Written originally for the LJ SasuSaku Kink Meme 2010.

Sakura couldn’t remember how it had begun. She couldn’t think. Her head was full of the sound of her rushed breath and thundering heart. There was no sense of time and space. All she could see was darkness – a dark world that spread endlessly, with nothing but her and the pale young man possessing a pair of blazing Magenkyou Sharingan. In this world, everything is bent to his will. Everything exists for his need. And she was his to take in every way that he liked. 

Sakura had never been as thoroughly fucked as she was now. She had lost count of how many times they have been doing it, it seems like forever. Their bodies were covered in perspiration, and the air felt stifling hot with the thick scent of sex. Her limbs had lost their strength sometime ago, and she could do nothing but surrender when he parted her thighs wide open to his burning stare.

He hiked both of her legs on his shoulders, making her lower body arched deliciously upwards. Her blood rushed to her head and it gave her a suffocating thrill. Hands immediately tried to cover her pink curls from his intense crimson glare.

“Sasuke-kun…,” she pleaded, “I can’t… anymore.”

He chuckled darkly. “Still shy, Sakura?” he drawled, peeling her hands gently to expose her swelling labia to him. She was embarrassingly drenched after their multiple rounds of intense sex. He eyed her calculatingly, like a flying hawk spying on its prey. Unable keep looking at him, she closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side, blushing. Waiting was torturous with his breath on her sex that made her cunt clenched painfully with need.

“I-,” she gulped. “Please, Sasuke-kun…”

She felt his smirk rather than seeing it. “We’re far from done,” he deadpanned. With that, he suddenly dove and gave a teasing lick on the junction of her thigh, very close to the opening of her throbbing sex. Sakura jerked upwards and bit her lips, hands over her mouth, trying hard to hold back a moan. Her toes curled as her legs tensed.

He licked hungrily and mercilessly. She gasped at the feel of his tongue inside her throbbing sex, plunging deep, curling inside her hot passage, before pulling out to repeat the process endlessly. She was flooding, drenching his mouth and her ass cheeks. He drank from her like a starved man. When it was no longer enough, his long fingers joined the act by rubbing her clitoris, flicking and pulling flirtatiously until it swelled more. Sakura thought she would die from the powerful orgasm that racked over her body.

“Sa... Sasuke-kun!” she wheezed, helplessly bucking her hips towards his mouth. Her body demanded more of his deep thrusts, wet licks, and his teeth teasing her opening. She barely could feel him gripping her right thigh harshly to prevent her from choking him.

He didn’t stop. His tongue kept prodding the hollow between her labia relentlessly. She couldn’t stop her hips from adjusting with his fast rhythm. Her cunt throbbed, spilling more murky liquid into his mouth. She’d never cum so much.

“Nn... s-stop!"

Sasuke grunted, but didn’t mind her plea. He stopped playing with her clit and grabbed her butt instead, favoring to tilt her hips upwards. He gave rapid deepened thrusts in and out of her core, and was rewarded with more wetness sloshing out of her hole. He jammed his tongue as far as he could, wiggling the rough organ inside her hot wet cavern.

She jerked and cried out. Her head shaking from side to side, mad with pleasure. Her hands pulled on her pink tresses, messing with her hair.

“Cum for me,” he groaned hoarsely. The deep timbre his voice made her already sensitive muscles twitched again crazily.

“AH!” The orgasm hit her powerfully, body arching, toes curling, and grinding feverishly against his face. He licked up her cum lavishly. When she finally stopped bucking, he hummed in contentment before pulling away. Both of her thighs were dropped to the ground, and he murmured her name, but Sakura barely registered any of it.

Lying sprawled on the floor, it took her some time to gain control of her body. Her eyelids fluttered open to find him looming over her, his thin lips tugged in a smug smirk that could only represent a pure male satisfaction.

He leaned forward, nuzzling her shoulder blade and gave an affectionate nip. “Let’s continue,” he purred. Sakura would have groaned, if not for the delicious way he was stroking the curve of her hips.

Sakura doesn't know if she should be embarrassed or pleased that all of this is happening. Afterall, this whole debacle started with the noble intention of getting over the initial shyness in their relationship. They both had thought that the Tsukuyomi space and time paradox was the perfect place to... experiment. There is no world to save in this genjutsu. No roads to travel. No nosy teammates. No society whatsoever. 

But both of them became very busy. Him with secret missions, and her with the hospital. There is barely enough time to be together anymore. Now, the genjutsu became less of an experiment and more of a mean to quench their pent-up needs.

The relentless sex was an unexpected product. Sakura didn't think that just because all of this is happening in their heads, it would be just as real as it would have been in reality. Because, just like everything else, Sasuke’s sex drive is pure. And stripped off of all its constraints, it could be something truly, and frighteningly, intense. 

There was 14 hours and 7 minutes left of her and Sasuke’s ‘extracurricular’ activities.

. The end

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Still can't believe I wrote this 'thing'. I can't even honestly say this is a fanfiction. Can you see the plot? Yeah, there isn't any. This is a total PWP. Somehow the lack of SasuSaku moments between 2006 and 2010 has translated into this. Be careful of thirsty fans. We are a scary bunch.


End file.
